


touching the stars

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Month 2019 [30]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flying, Night, Rayllum, Rayllum Month 2019, Romantic Flight, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum month 2019: Day 30: Romantic flight.Zym let’s Rayla and Callum ride on him as he flies.





	touching the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeMcGee/gifts).

The night was pitch black, and the sky was almost completely clear, with the stars and the moon being the only light, and it was with a smile that Callum and Rayla walked up the stairs of the highest tower of the castle of Katolis, their home. They had been married for years, and their children were fast asleep in their bedroom, and so was most of the kingdom, but not them, because today would be a special day for them. A friend of theirs had returned and would stay for about a month, and he was happily about to give them the gift of flight for one night, just for old times sake.

The friend was Zym, the little dragon had grown huge over the years, larger than atleast four banthers put together, and his wingspan was legendary big, even for a young dragon like him. And unlike before, he was now large enough to carry about three passengers on his back, four if the last one was a small child.

As the married couple was at the top of the tower, they happily greeted their old friend, and without wasting any time, they climbed on top of his back and then took of. Soon, they were flying, they saw the lights from the kingdom down below as they soared between the clouds. It was beautiful, a sight a rare few ever got to see, and they were chosen, privileged to see the world from the dragon’s viewpoint as Zym flew over the night sky. They would forever be grateful, because even if this moment was simple to Zym, there couldn’t be anything more exciting and romantic in the world for the two of them. Nothing could ever beat the feeling as the couple felt the wind fly in their hair, every slight bump as Zym flapped his gigantic wings, while Rayla tightly clinged to Callum, hugging him tight. It was a feeling you quickly got used to, while not, at the same hand. It was hard to explain, but it was beautiful.

This was a moment for them, and them alone, all thanks to Zym. They would never forget his generosity, as he let them share his view with him.

“Callum.” Rayla said. “It’s beautiful.”

“It is, I’m so happy I get to see it with you.”, he answered, and pressed a quick kiss onto the elf’s lips. And as they parted, he carefully patted Zym’s neck. “Thank you old friend, for letting us see this.”

They got a friendly purr as an answer. This night would be only about them, Zym would do anything to give these two old friends the time of their lives, and what better was was there than flying them closer to the stars?


End file.
